Declaraciones de un Alma Traicionera
by MiA-FB
Summary: a descubrir sus sentiemintos por cierta castaña, Syaoran no puede dejar de mirarla, y soñar con que es correspondido. sensacioens y sentimientos del ambarino al descubrir sus sentimientos


**Declaraciones de un Alma Traicionera**

_Alma traicionera, que me haces delirar,_

_cuanto sera mi sufrir, hasta que te conformes con amar,_

_solo admirando, pero sin poder tocar..._

Estas palabras son solo para a quien mi vida le pertenece...

_Eres como una luz cegadora para mis ojos,_

_tu belleza me encandila,_

_el movimiento de tu pelo meneándose _

_al ritmo del viento parece bailar,_

_como si de miles de danzarines _

_en una coreografía arrítmica pero perfecta, se tratasen,_

_sí todo en ti es maravilloso,_

_tus verdes y profundos iris, _

_imitando el follaje de un frondoso bosque,_

_comparándose solo con las profundidades oceánicas_

_inalcanzables para cualquiera_

_y centelleando con incandescencia propia, _

_no necesitas ningún brillo ajeno,_

_ya que tu misma iluminas todo alrededor,_

_cual estrella centelleante,_

_realzas tu mirada con tu personalidad noble y sencilla,_

_acabas con mis sentidos_

_alertándolos a cada movimiento que haces,_

_tu aroma me inunda_

_cual brisa de primavera_

_llevando consigo cada trozo de fragancia de cada floreciente botón,_

_veo tu piel sedosa, y nívea,_

_y estiro mis manos imaginando que te toco,_

_cuan inalcanzable será tu piel a mi tacto_

_y a la vez cuan deseable,_

_parece terciopelo, suave_

_y tan claro como si de una nube estuviésemos hablando_

_Oh mi ninfa, si solo sintieras mi pesar por no poderte tocar,_

_por no poder acercarme a ti, _

_cuan agónica es la distancia que me impide_

_ser quien vele por tus sueños, _

_quien tome tu frágil y blanca mano _

_con todo el amor que solo una expresión de la belleza misma como tu merece,_

_y menos aun inundarme de esos rosáceo y finos labios _

_que enmarcan tu sonrisa tan iluminadora,_

_pero a la vez cruel para mi, _

_por no ser la razón de ellas… _

_Tu belleza se compara _

_solo con la que una divinidad podría proporcionar,_

_eres mi musa inspiradora _

_que desarrolla todas estas sensaciones _

_en lo mas profundo de mis desquebrajada alma,_

_fracturada por el duro golpe de la indeferencia _

_que provoca aquel amor que se sabe no correspondido,_

_que sabe que tus miradas de amor no son para el, _

_ni aunque sean compasivas, _

_ya que solo puedes ser sincera, real y bondadosa _

_como solo tu puedes,_

_tu mirada no puede mas que demostrar_

_todo lo que tu ser esta sintiendo en este mismo instante…_

_Y te veo nuevamente, _

_con la brisa golpeando suavemente tu cuerpo curvilíneo, _

_como si fuese una cadena montañosa,_

_pero tan bien proporcionados, _

_como solo la naturaleza lo sabe hace..,_

_Oh! Si pudiera ser aquella ventisca para envolverte_

_y acompañarte a donde sea que vayas _

_y poder sentir cada partícula de tu ser _

_como si fuera mío solo por una vez!_

_Oh mi ángel de alas plateadas _

_que agitas velozmente para logras llegar _

_lo mas alto hasta tocar el cielo, _

_aun sin aquellas alas tu sola presencia es angelical,_

_mereces solo el cielo, y yo no merezco ni tu mirada…_

_Siento como si el aire se hubiera agotado _

_y no pudiera obtener mas del preciado oxigeno, revividor, _

_me has mirado tan risueña y soñadoramente _

_que no puedo mas que agradecer _

_a al creador de tanta belleza por tu existencia,_

_y por permitirme vivir este momento de gran felicidad,_

_pero mi cuerpo mente y alma me traicionan_

_y no puedo soportar mas tu hermosura, _

_con tu mirada clavada en mi, _

_siento que mi corazón saldrá en cualquier momento de mi pecho_

_y desfalleceré aquí mismo _

_no puedo soportar tanta lozana belleza _

_sin sentirme agónico _

_al no poder ser correspondido en este sentir, _

_algún día podrá mi amada corresponderme?,_

_solo dejaré que el tiempo,_

_cruel como una daga clavándose en mi corazón, _

_sí cruel, porque cuando mas deseas su ayuda_

_mas parece tardar… _

_solo el decidirá, y tu por supuesto,_

_si mi amor será correspondido _

_por una mujer mas bella que el mismísimo paraíso_

_Dejo estas palabras escritas _

_con las lágrimas y sangre de mi sufrimiento _

_de no sentirte mía,_

_y con la ilusión de algún día ser leídas por tus hermosas esmeraldas,_

_por ti mi flor de cerezo…_

Por siempre amándote…

_**Syaoran Li**_

* * *

Hola a todos soy MiA la autora n//n

no quiero arruinar el poema con mis palabras pero es solo una pequeña aclaracion, todo es invencion mia,en un momendo delirante! **(obviamente uds ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen para nada), **espero que sea del agrado de todos, es solo poesia que imagine interpretaria los sentimientos de Syaoran cuando en la serie se da cuenta de su amor, y cuando en muchas ocaciones solo observa a Sakura, sin atreverse a confesar, bueno con esas ideas empece a escribir esto.

es como reflexiones del antes mensionado como dirigiendose en una carta, carta que obviamente nunca se atreveria a enviar ( ya sabemso cuan penoso es nuestro queridisimo y guapo! chico Chino)

saludos y dejen sus comentario!, por favor en serio quiero que sean criticos!, pero desmenuzando mi escrito, para saber en que mejorar ya que aun soy primcipiante, digan todo los que les agrado y lo que no, y si nada les gusto tb diganlo! en serio que me haran un favor para mejorar n//n


End file.
